


Strawberry on Top

by Zanganito



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cake, Crack, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Humor, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Love Triangles, M/M, Narcissism, Oral Fixation, Other, PWP, Rimming, Strawberries, Teasing, cargo ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanganito/pseuds/Zanganito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Light never regained his Kira memories, continued working cases with L, and became his lover.  L/Light with slight L/cake.  Cracky PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or make any money from this fanfic.
> 
>  **Rating:** Explicit
> 
>  **Pairing:** L/Light and slight L/cake
> 
>  **A/N:** The non-cracky version of this fic is posted on the LJ Kink Meme, since the original request did not include L/cake.

L was a workaholic, Light thought darkly as he sat next to the detective and typed the finishing touches on a supporting file on his own laptop. L was currently typing up the final report for a case that had consumed his every waking hour for the past eight days. 

Light scowled and briefly considered framing himself for mass murder again, since that was one of the few ways to be guaranteed L’s undivided attention. But L might get mad and lock him up for a few days out of spite if Light tried anything so overdramatic. Instead he settled for draping himself across L’s shoulders as his lover finally finished e-mailing the completed file.

“L,” he purred, rubbing one of L’s tense shoulders and nibbling suggestively on the detective’s ear. “Now that we’re finished with the case, we could-”

L leaned back and looked at him. A faint smile played across his lips. “Actually, I’m rather in the mood for cake at the moment.”

Light’s eyes narrowed, L had finished an entire cheesecake only two hours ago. Just how much sugar did he need? And did Light really come in second after…cake? But he wasn’t about to be defeated so easily. “What if I feed you your cake, and then afterwards…” he began.

L cocked his head, considering. “Hmm, yes, I suppose that would be agreeable. You could feed me cake, then afterwards we could have sex. That’s a very good idea to relieve tension after this case.” He paused to chew on his finger. “Are you going to wear the strawberry maid outfit, again?” L asked hopefully. “That looked good on you.”

x

Several minutes later, Light smoothed down the ruffled skirt of the monstrosity known as the “strawberry maid outfit” and looked at himself in the mirror. It was much too pink and frilly and gaudy and decorated with sparkly red strawberry print for his own refined taste, but L enjoyed seeing him wear it. And that was what mattered right now. Light slid a white lacy garter up his left leg, and carefully positioned it between the top of his thigh high stockings, and the edge of the short skirt that barely covered his ass. He paused to gaze at himself in the mirror once more. _Oh, yeah._ There was no way L would be able to resist him for long. Light gave his reflection one last smug smile before heading out towards the kitchen.

 

Light walked over to the kitchen and took out a strawberry layer cake with strawberry icing, strawberry filling between the layers and strawberries on top. He had purchased it a few days ago and had hidden it in the refrigerator in an unmarked box. 

“I knew this would come in useful later,” Light said smugly to himself as he cut L a piece that would be 1/3 of a cake for normal people, but a nice-sized piece for the sugar-addict. He put the slice on a plate and adjusted his dress before walking into the other room. “I’m such a genius I almost surprise myself sometimes.”

 

x

L sat at the table and chewed on his thumb. He hoped Light would hurry up with his cake. He paused and sniffed the air. Was that strawberry? He could barely contain his delight as Light entered the room a moment later, dressed in that adorably sexy pink and white maid outfit, and carrying a large slice of strawberry topped cake. He paused at the doorway and struck a dramatically sexy pose.

“Light,” L gasped, his eyes widening with desire, “Is that strawberry cake?”

Light resisted the urge to fling the carefully crafted dessert at his sugar-obsessed lover. He put a hand angrily on his hip. “What about me?” Perhaps he had made a slight mistake in getting L such a good cake…

L brought a thumb to his lower lip. “Oh, yes, of course, you look delicious as well, _Light-kun_.”

Light felt his face heating up at the compliment. He knew he was gorgeous, but to hear L say it in that deep sexy voice of his…

L continued to stare at him. “Now about that cake, you mentioned you were going to feed it to me?”

Light walked over to the table and sat down on the edge, smoothing the short frilly pink and white skirt down against his finely toned legs as he did. 

L eyed the cake hungrily, and eagerly extended his tongue as Light brought a forkful of cake up to his mouth. L closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh as he chewed. Then he opened his eyes again and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at Light.

“Light, I thought you were going to be a sexy maid,” L said, suddenly sitting up straight like a normal person.

Light yelped in surprise as L grabbed behind his legs and pulled, so that he fell and landed straddling the other man’s lap.

“Much better,” L said with a satisfied smirk.

“You could have just asked me to move, you jerk. You almost made me drop your cake.”

“Oh, but that would take all the fun out of it. Now about that cake…”

Light stabbed the fork into the cake with a huff, and continued feeding L. Then he gasped as he felt L’s hands wandering up his legs, pausing to finger the edge of his thigh high stockings.

“White is a very good color on you, Light,” L whispered breathily into his ear.

Light’s breath hitched, and he watched, transfixed as L expertly wrapped his tongue around a forkful of cake. Then his pink tongue darted out again to catch any icing he might have missed. L was…very talented with his tongue. Light would know. He blushed at the thought.

L’s long thin fingers continued to travel up Light’s thigh. He paused and ran a finger around the lacy white garter, then continued. Up and inward.

“You tucked. Kinky,” L observed as he pressed two fingers up against Light’s panties. “But I imagine it will get rather uncomfortable if you continue to get so worked up.”

“ _Ah-_ ” Light said as he felt L’s fingers touching him through the thin fabric. 

L lifted up Light’s short skirt. “Delicious,” he murmured. He ran a finger under the edge of the elastic band.

Light whimpered and pressed against L’s hand. He leaned forward and reached a hand down to try and relieve some of the pressure. “L, I need you to-”

Light jumped as L gave his buttocks a sharp slap. “No,” he said sternly. “You’ll get your turn after I finish my cake.”

Light pouted and sat back. Apparently there would be no sex until the all important ritual known as the eating of the cake was finished. He cut off a big piece and shoved it towards L’s mouth. “Then why are you teasing me?”

L closed his mouth and chewed slowly, deliberately. “You’re so much fun to tease.”

Light raised another forkful of cake, and whined in frustration as L languidly ran his tongue back and forth along the piece of cake.

“Please, L,” he gasped out.

“Hmm?” 

“Please finish your cake!”

\--

L felt himself getting hard as Light fidgeted and squirmed on his lap. Light was so fun to frustrate, and he almost wished he could hold out longer, but even L had his limits. He stopped fooling around and quickly finished his cake.

Now to get down to business. L looked at Light, flushed and panting and needy, and the white and pink strawberry maid outfit only made him look more adorable. But as much as he enjoyed seeing Light wear the maid outfit, he enjoyed seeing him without any clothes even more.

He leaned over, gave Light a quick kiss, then pushed him away.

Light looked back at him, questioning.

“Take off your clothes and get up on the table.”

“Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how long it took me to put this corset on?” Light complained. 

“Oh. Well, if you’re tired we can always resume this another day.”

Light looked worried for a moment and hastily started undoing buttons and unlacing strings.

“That’s what I thought,” L said smugly.

Light pouted and fumbled with the ties on the corset. “Why did you make me wear it if you’re not even going to be the one to take it off?”

L sat on the chair and gave Light a cute I-am-of-course-not-messing-with-you-just-to-be-a-jerk grin. “Hmm. maybe next time. I enjoy watching you take it off, you know.”

Light blushed, turned around, and coyly glanced over his shoulder as he dropped the corset to the ground and started seductively removing the blouse.

Then he bent over and slowly started rolling down the thigh high stockings.

L’s breath hitched. Oh, yes, from this angle he had a perfect view of Light’s perfect round ass, temptingly covered by strawberry print panties. He noticed Light slow down as he pulled the stocking off over a finely arched foot. _Damn_ , L thought as Light gave him another coy smile that was almost calculating. 

“You can leave the garter on, Light,” L managed to choke out.

Light threw one of the stockings at him, and it landed next to him on the chair. He picked it up daintily between two fingers. It smelled faintly of Light and strawberry perfume.

Then Light removed the skirt and started shimmying out of the panties. L admired the smooth, flawless, hairless skin underneath. He had been annoyed at first when Light demanded that he pay for the waxing, but it turned out to definitely be a good investment on his part. It had even been worth listening to Light whine and complain about how painful it had been.

Light crawled up onto the table, lifted his ass up into the air and shook it. He looked over his shoulder to give L a heated glance.

L felt his mouth go dry. “Light,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. “Turn over onto your back so I can see you better.”

Light complied, moving fluidly. He lifted his legs and arched his hips, putting everything on display.

L approached the table. He admired the view spread out before him. Light was perfectly shaped, and pre-come was already leaking from his erect penis. L placed his hand on one shapely leg, and slowly spread his lover’s legs even more. Light was simply divine.

L ran his tongue lightly over the arch of Light’s foot. Light shivered in anticipation.

Then L took out the lube. It was strawberry flavored and special ordered in large quantities. He drizzled it generously over Light’s genitals, then paused to admire his work.

x

Light gasped as the cold lube hit his throbbing, heated cock. He needed so much more, and L was still standing there, being a tease and kneading and licking at his foot. Then L moved farther down, pausing to lick behind his knee and along his thigh until he was breathing on Light’s erect penis. And darting his tongue out to gently lick Light’s balls.

Light inhaled sharply as L moved his tongue and ran it slowly along the underside of his shaft, from base to tip. His hands clenched as L’s tongue started circling the tip.

“Oh, L, yes!” Light cried out as L slowly started enveloping his engorged cock with that wonderful warm wet mouth of his. “Ngh!” Light could feel L’s tongue expertly curl around his shaft and move.

“Oh, L, I need more!” Light panted as he wrapped his legs around L’s head, and pressed up into that wonderful mouth, as L’s skilled tongue relentlessly continued caressing his cock.

L hummed and vibrated his tongue.

“Oh, shit!” Light exclaimed, as he felt the waves of pleasure building into uncontrollable ecstasy. 

“L, I’m going to-” Light gasped out. L merely quickened the pace with his tongue.

“Oh, L!” Light screamed as he came.

x

 

L swallowed, and paused to gaze at his lover. He loved seeing Light become undone like this, he was even more gorgeous all sweat stained and glistening. He was amazing, and _Damn!_ L jizzed his pants just thinking about it. Well, no matter. He had plenty of time before he had to get hard again. And it wouldn’t be very difficult, considering the longing, not quite satiated look Light was giving him.

“Do you want more, Light?” L asked, keeping his voice low and seductive.

“Ah,” Light nodded weakly.

“What’s that?” 

“L,” Light whimpered. “I want, I need your tongue again. And I, -ah!” 

L fondled one of Light’s pert buttocks. “And then what?”

“I need your tongue inside me!”

“Is that all?”

“Ngh!” Light squirmed on the table. “Then I need your cock inside me!”

“My what?”

Light’s eyes glinted mischievously. “Your tiny, little, atrophied, microscopic - Ow!”

“Oh, is that area sensitive? I apologize.” L gave an evil smile. “You were saying?”

Light rolled his eyes and shifted on the table. “I need your huuuge cock inside me, L!”

“Very good.” L smirked and opened the bottle of lube again. Light always cleaned himself very thoroughly, but L still preferred the taste of strawberry. He spread it around, then started running his tongue around the entrance to Light’s anus. 

Light bucked and whimpered. “More, L, I need more.”

L could feel himself getting hard again as he flicked his tongue at Light’s entrance.

“Tease,” Light hissed through gritted teeth.

L spread Light’s butt cheeks and slowly worked his tongue deeper into the tight passage.

x

Light could feel L’s tongue twisting and turning inside him, and then he felt one of L's fingers penetrating deeper. He braced his legs against L’s shoulders for leverage. It was amazing, and then, _Oh!_ L expertly hit that bundle of nerves at just the right angle and Light saw stars and felt a twist of pleasure in his gut.

Light threw back his head and screamed as L hit that same spot again and again. 

“L, I’m gonna-” and Light felt his passage tighten and spasm around L as he came.

x

L sat down in a chair and gasped for breath. Light got shakily off the table and stood up. “L, you didn’t-”

L shifted awkwardly. “Actually I have. Twice now.” He started to remove his clothes. Might as well. He’d have to remove them soon anyway.

Light gave him an insufferably smug smile. “I’m that good, huh?”

“Perhaps,” L said noncommittally. It was difficult to keep Light’s oversized ego in check. L’s ego was not a problem, because he simply was that good.

“Hmph,” Light said, and draped his arms around L’s neck to give him a passionate kiss.

L hummed in approval and closed his eyes.

Light broke off the kiss and looked at L coyly. “Ready for another round?” He wriggled suggestively on L’s lap. 

L just grunted. He was already worn out, and it felt so nice just sitting here, with Light pressed against him, breathing onto his neck, playing with his hair.

“L?” Light asked.

“Just a few more minutes, Light,” L mumbled as he continued to hold on to his lover tightly.

Light stared at him with intense amber eyes. “L, I want to ride you,” he said seductively.

L felt Light shifting, moving around on the chair as he got more lube and then he felt Light’s slender hands gripping his cock, and with Light breathing and rubbing against him, it wasn’t long until L felt himself harden again.

Light shifted again in the chair then positioned himself on top of L.

L looked up and saw Light gazing lovingly down at him as he grunted and slowly lowered himself down. He almost cried out as his throbbing length was engulfed by Light’s tight hot passage. 

“Oh, Light,” L said.

Light hissed as he adjusted to the stretching inside him. Then supporting his weight on the back of the chair, he lifted himself up and lowered himself down again.

“Light, you’re amazing,” L gasped out.

Light gave him another insufferably smug smile, and started moving faster, panting and writhing as he moved up and down. Letting out a scream every time he hit the angle just right.

L could feel his pleasure building, growing. He was sure Light was close as well, and leaned closer so that Light was panting into his ear. He reached down, wrapped his hand around and gave Light’s cock a few quick strokes.

“L, I’m gonna-”

L cried out at the same time as Light, as he felt the hot passage tighten and clench around him. He bucked his hips and released, as he felt Light come on his stomach.

L slid off the chair onto the floor. Light followed him, wrapping his arms around L’s waist, leaning his head against L’s neck.

When they had both caught their breath and stood up a few minutes later, Light asked, “So, how was it for you?”

L cocked his head, noting Light’s arrogant smile. That wouldn’t do at all. He shuffled his feet.

“L?”

“Hmm, I was just thinking – where did you get that cake, Light-kun? It was very good cake.”

Light’s eyes darkened dangerously “L…”

“What? I just want cake,” L said innocently.

L was reasonably certain that his comments did not merit Light’s over the top reaction. Pulling viciously at his hair was completely out of line. He hadn’t deserved to be slapped either, L thought morosely as he munched his piece of cake. Light stomped loudly past him to take a shower with a huff.

L smiled as his blood sugar levels returned to abnormally high. Light always took long showers, and he was certain he could make up for his previous comments by joining Light in the shower. After he finished his cake.

 

Epilogue:

Light leaned over the cake in the refrigerator, knife in hand. “He still likes me better, he always has.” He paused to grip the knife harder. His lips curved into a smile as he remembered what L had done to him after eating the cake. Still, he shouldn’t let the dessert get any ideas about coming first. “You’re only temporary, don’t get any ideas. L’s just going to eat you and use you and that’s all you’ll ever be to him.”

Light heard a creak on the floorboards and stood up quickly and turned around. Damn! he had forgotten that L the insomniac was an extremely light sleeper.

“Light-kun, were you talking to the cake?”

Light laughed nervously. “Don’t be silly, L, people don’t talk to their food. I was, uh, just hungry and was going to have a snack.” Light pulled a box from the refrigerator. “Here, do you want a piece of cake? I cut one just for you.”


End file.
